


Subconscious Memories

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [459]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Missing Scene, Spirit Animals, psychiatric ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: He tries to meditate, but his mind keeps taking him back to his last minutes in the garage before he passed out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 October 2016  
> Word Count: 238  
> Prompt: better  
> Summary: He tries to meditate, but his mind keeps taking him back to his last minutes in the garage before he passed out.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x07 "Abattoir." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Another attempt at something resembling canon. I think I did a decent job of it, no? This is actually something I'd wanted to see in canon. Because I didn't, I worked on it myself.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

As he lies in his bed in the psych ward, Damien finds sleep isn't easy to come by. He doesn't want to be here, the bed is lumpy as shit, and the ward never seems to be truly quiet. Even with everyone getting an evening round of sedatives, there's still somebody who screams and bangs the night away. He has no idea if this is normal or if his attempt took place during an especially crazy time of the year. Either way, he just wants out.

His thoughts begin to wander in an attempt to drown out the desperation and fear that permeates the ward. He tries to meditate, but his mind keeps taking him back to his last minutes in the garage before he passed out. Try as he might, he still can't figure out how he got outside. There was no way he would have been able to move with the booze and morphine swimming in his veins, and that's not even bringing the carbon monoxide into the mix.

The impression of being pulled rises hazily to the surface of his thoughts. The sensation of something gripping the shoulders of his shirt and yanking him awkwardly backwards out of the garage is strong, but he can't place who would have saved him and not stuck around for the paramedics.

Just before meditation gives way to sleep, the memory of wet dog fur flits across his mind.


End file.
